All Through the Night
by StarlightSo
Summary: A saint is never whole without a slither of sin; a devil too must have a bit of morality left. The world is not white or black it has been and always will be grey. Under Stefan Ronald's supervision Elena has become a skilled officer. After an unfortunate turn of event she finds herself trapped in a maze of crime. Desperate she turns to Damon who's currently serving his sentence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ Deception  
**

 **I see the memories play in your eyes  
the secrets they hold,  
the emotions they harbor,  
Exploding, vivid and wild, splashes of colors  
But you're a stranger to me…  
Stranger!**

* * *

 **Original plot** suggested by my darling sister Amazing Aisha.

Well she wanted an action packed romance, I hope I'd be able to deliver it. This is my first time exploring into the area of crime and American judicial system, so fair warning there will be a lot of mistakes, things might seem far from reality, please remember it's all my imagination and it's a fiction. I will try my level best to keep things as close to normalcy as possible. Well if I fail, just bear with me.

 **Little info about the characters:** Damon and Stefan are not brothers in this story so I had to put another sir name for Stefan. Stefan is Elena's mentor and close friend and before you scream 'no more Stelena' they're not going to be romantically involved, Stefan cares about her like a sister. And about Damon, let's just keep him a mystery for now, we'll slowly unfold. What's say, my dear readers?

Now I don't find long and sweet poetry exactly fitting for this story but I'm still willing to write a few lines in the beginning of each chapter, even if it's bogus I just can't help myself. My rumbling ends here, time to delve into the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1~ Deception_**

 _There's more to what the eye meets,  
There's history, there's secret,  
What you see is only the tip  
What you see is only the tip  
There's a mountain hidden under._

 ** _February 17_** ** _th_** ** _2018  
Philadelphia, Municipal Court  
_**11:00 hours

"Mr. Woods, correct me if I'm wrong. You've admitted your involvement in the grand larceny that had taken place in Hotel Plaza on the 23rd of November." The attorney enunciated each and every syllable. His eyes fixed at the fidgeting figure seated in the witness box.  
"Yes!" he replied somewhat hesitantly.  
A smirk played on the attorney's lips, as if he was pleased with the answer, despite of knowing that particular affirmation can cause him to lose the case and send his client behind bars. He unfastened his suit button and walked towards the desk to pick up a sealed envelope. "Yet you've pled for the trial, you claim to have valuable information regarding the quandary. Something that can possibly pardon you from your sentence, at the very least can shorten the length of imprisonment."

"Objection, your honor, defense attorney is overstepping his boundaries." The prosecutor voiced out with an indifferent face.  
"Mr. Smith, I advice you leave the decision making to the judge. Now without wasting valuable time I'd suggest you proceed with the questioning."

"Pardon me, your honor." He averted his gaze to the witness box again, "Why didn't you confess in front of the police department? Why did you ask for a separate trial to reveal this information?"  
The man stuttered, with fumbling hands he reached into his jacket pocket to take out his handkerchief. With a quick swipe of hand he wiped the sweat beads that were trickling down his forehead. "I… I couldn't. I couldn't trust the department. They might tamper with the evidence, they'd always protect their own."  
"What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting there's a mole in the department?"

"Objection your honor, Mr. Smith is leading the witness."  
"Sustained!"  
"What do you mean by 'They'd protect their own'?"

The man shifted his gaze to the back of the room then turned to the DA's desk and finally he stared into the prosecutor's infuriating face. "Someone from the police department was involved with this venture, in fact the person has single handedly carried out the entire plan. And… there's a recorded footage of the incident. I wanted to…" he choked with his own words, as if he was scared for his life. "They threatened to kill me… And when I didn't budge, they threatened my family. That's why I begged for the trial."

A whisper erupted in the court room, muffling all sound but was quickly put to silence by the judge.

"Go on Mr. Woods." The judge urged the man to continue.  
"It was Detective Elena Gilbert!" he nearly shouted and with this confession the room fell silent, all the heads snapped towards the DA's desk. Not a word, not a murmur, all that remained was the deafening silence, and numerous pairs of eyes that gazed upon her, suffocating her to numbness.

"This is preposterous!" the prosecutor screeched, his fists banging against the hardwood desk. "Detective Gilbert is a reputed officer; she has proven herself useful countless times over the course of her service for the commonwealth. And this man…" He pointed a finger to the witness box, "This thief… Are we to trust a felon now?" he asked exasperated.

"Objection, Mr. prosecutor has forgotten a man is innocent till the charges are proven, so I'd suggest him to be careful with words." He took a deep breath before proceeding, "As per the charges, I understand these are serious allegation, but we have the means to prove the witness's statement. Sometimes there's more to the eye meets." He turned his head back towards Elena's mortified face, his lips twitched upwards for a brief second. He composed himself in no time and tore open the envelope and handed over a flash drive.

The small screen came to live with a clear view of the safe that held the jewel. The cam went hazy for a split second and then out of nowhere a female figure appeared right in front of the desk. Her petite hands working skillfully with the digital lock, she moved freely around the safe indicating that the laser beams have been disabled. She attached a small device over the lock and within minutes the lock came undone. She didn't waste time, hastily reaching for the velveteen box; she opened the case ajar and plucked out the necklace. A loud gasp reverberated throughout the space as the diamonds dazzled under the neon lights. Princes Dahla's necklace, indeed! It was unequivocal, she turned towards the camera, a sinister smile plastered on her face. A loud bang echoed through the speakers and the screen went blank.

"But she's not the suspect here!" The prosecutor said, his voice faltering.  
"Believe me, now she is." Mr. Smith taunted, his voice barely above a whisper, "Now, with your permission I would like to call Sergeant Stefan Ronald in the witness box."

"You can't call on witness without prior notice, there's decorum for…"  
"I would make an exception in this particular situation." The judge's declaration was enough to silence the prosecutor for good.  
"Thank you, your honor."

With a nod of the judge's head, the young Sergeant got up from his position and proceeded upfront. His green eyes lingered over her face; he squeezed her hands reassuringly before detaching himself and took the seat.

"Sergeant Ronald, you were working on this case with Detective Gilbert, am I correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And all the crucial details, the location of the safe, the security including the pass code for laser protection was accessible to both of you."  
"Yes."  
He took a pause, almost contemplating his next question, his pointer finger lightly rubbing his chin, "So Sergeant, tell how did this key piece of evidence go missing from the watchful eyes of 'reputed detectives'." His eyes drifted between Stefan and the baffled attorney.  
"There was no cctv footage; my team has searched every nook and cranny of that hotel, we didn't find anything. Except for this scumbag, lurking around the basement." Stefan replied defiantly.  
"For the sake of argument, let us presume you're telling the truth and there wasn't any footage when you're efficient team went searching for it. But could it be possible that the evidence was in fact present and it was erased from the system."  
"Well… I… Yes, I guess, that could…"  
"So you don't deny! Very well. Now I'm at a predicament and I believe you'd be able to show me a way out." Stefan was annoyed to the core, but he knew better than to lash out at this moment, especially the effect it might bring on Elena. He swallowed a lump and balled his palms into fists, desperately trying to regain his composure.  
"Where was Detective Gilbert between 8:30 to 9:30 pm?"  
Stefan's eyes widened in shock, he stuttered with the answer, "I don't know. She was not at the casino."  
"Was she wearing that particular attire during the evening that was shown in the footage?"  
He couldn't answer that question, his mind tried to conjure up a different image but he wouldn't lie, he vowed to stay truthful, no matter what's at stake, no matter who's at stake. But Elena… His mouth went dry, he parted his lips but his voice died at the back of his throat.  
"Answer us Sergeant. Was she wearing the same gown?"  
Stefan hung his head low, "Yes"  
"No further question, your honor."

"This is absurd. Based on dress you can't convict anyone, let alone a detective. Elijah Smith, I know you're playing us, you're…"  
Elijah huffed in response, "Mr. Prosecutor, I'm not convicting anyone, unfortunately that is beyond my power." He murmured the last part. "Your honor, this is an unfortunate day for the federal government, as we were this close to convict an innocent man, while the criminal was sitting right under our noses. They brought up bogus charges against my client, harassed him, not to forget threatened him and his family."

The crowd erupted in ear numbing applauds at Elijah's speech, soon to be silenced by the judge though. He knew he had won, there was no denying it.

Once everyone settled down, the judge cleared his throat, prying over his thick round glasses he announced, "Based on the evidence presented today, Mr. Trevor Woods has been cleared of all prior charges. While a new suspect has been brought forth. I order detective Gilbert to be taken under custody and to begin a thorough investigation. She would be stripped off all her rights as a public servant. This is a warning to the police department, there should not be a repeat of such incident, I'd suggest being extra cautious with the evidence. And Sergeant Ronald will no longer be leading this case. However he might assist the assigned officer but he shall no longer have solo authority in the matter."

Elena sat frozen to her seat, she vaguely felt her arms being yanked, tugged behind her back and a faint click sound. Oh! The familiar clicking sound, but she didn't protest, she was being dragged now, how she has done a number of time with the faggots, somehow this time it felt different. She lifted her gaze only to meet Stefan's drained eyes, she flashed a weak smile and proceeded forward. On her way out before stepping inside the vehicle she met the man, someone she considered a friend, against all odds. She glanced up to see his face, searching for a sign of remorse, sorrow, pleasure, anything but she found none. He was indifferent.

"Why?" she asked, her voice stern.  
"It had to be done. Some things can be sacrificed, some can not." With that he turned on his heels and disappeared in the sea of corporate wave. That moment broke her trance, reality hit her and it hit hard bruising her faith. She was alone, from where she stood she didn't see a way out.

* * *

17:00 hours

She woke up abruptly, there was no slow warming up, no gentle stir of her worn out muscles, no lazy sun beams to caress her face. She was awake, with eyes wide open, drinking in the feedback of her senses. Drenched in sweat like a flower covered in dew, she tried to pull herself on her feet realizing she wasn't in her bed. The light suddenly seemed harsh on her eyes, that stench, she was oddly familiar with it, a concoction of sweat, dirt and stale coffee; but it made her stomach roil like never before. The gnawing feeling was numbing every fiber of her body, she wanted to get out, she needed a way out, she couldn't possibly stand this, not for a second. Before she could scream she saw the door creak open.

"Oh Stefan! Thank God, it's you… I need to get out, this…" she pointed to her surrounding, "I…" she took a pause, "The dream, no, nightmare. Oh God Stefan, it was awful. We lost our only lead, and not only that scum Trevor got free, they, they blamed me…" her breathing became shallow, "they…"  
Stefan rushed to her side, urging her to drink water that he was holding. When she visibly relaxed he began, "Elena…" his voice subtle but the hidden anxiety was too evident to go unnoticed.  
"It's true isn't it? It was no dream. I…" she glanced down at her hands, her eyes glued to the metal cuff that was securely tied around her left wrist, the other end bound with metal table in front. She crooked her head attempting to get a hold on her surrounding, the interrogation room.

Stefan was prepared for another blow, a hysteric fit maybe, he was walking around eggshells, but what came next startled him, she laughed and laughed. In between her carefree giggle the only coherent words were "Karma is a Bitch!" Before he could ponder on her words the door opened for the second time.

"Captain…" Stefan began but was silenced by the wave of hand. The woman dressed in black approached Elena, her face somber but there was slight tug at her lips. Now this could have been a façade, or maybe he was just being delusional.

"Detective Gilbert…" she asked in a sultry voice, when she didn't get a response she tried again, "Elena, please we need to…"  
"I didn't do it." She shot up, her voice determined, unwavering.  
The other woman glanced at the glass window, gesturing to turn the recorder off. She reached for her free hand, giving it an assuring squeeze, "We know that, Elena, We trust you, but as you know this entire system is based on evidence not emotions."  
Stefan decided to intervene, "But she couldn't do it, that footage was fake, we can prove it, our techno department can…"  
"Stefan need I remind you, you're no longer the investigating officer for this case."  
"Oh yeah! And who is?" he retorted.  
"I am." She glared at his dumbfounded face before continuing, "You'll submit all the files, every minute detail to me by tomorrow 9 AM. After that you can leave the case or work under my supervision. Since you're one of my trusted officers I would appreciate your involvement in this, considering all circumstances."

Stefan nodded in affirmation, while Elena's eyes were down casted. During the official interrogation she didn't glance up, after answering a series of questions about her where about that particular night the session was finally over. Once the recorder was turned off Elena raised her head staring at the woman up front.

"Is there a way for me? Will you be able to prove my innocence?"  
"Of course, there's always a door. Elena, I won't let you rot in a cell, you are one of our promising officers, which brings me to this." She took out a key and with a flick cracked open the handcuff. She smiled for the first time, her eyes glinting with an unknown vibe.

"Stefan, Elena you two will be conducting another mission, off the record obviously." She held out a manila folder, "This ruckus began with 'The Vipers', we got a whiff that they're in town for the auction of Princess Dahla's necklace. But so far we don't have anything on them, not even a name." Her brows knitted in frustration, "Somehow I feel they're behind everything, from the theft to Elena's arrest. So if we want to prove Elena's innocence we must bring forth the offenders."

"How're we gonna do that?" Stefan asked running his hand through his already messy brown hair, "Our only lead is roaming around free and we can't lay a finger on him and…"

The woman smirked, "Well, as I said, there's always another way, if you can't take legal action do it in the other way." She got up and patted his shoulder, "Sometimes it's necessary to break the rules." Stefan looked every bit puzzled and he was certain Elena's face mirrored his reaction.

She was about to leave when Elena called her, "So what do you suggest? Where should we start? The Vipers are like a myth, we know the name, we know the stories but other than that we're pretty much empty."  
She turned her head back, "Maybe someone from their line of work, someone you know would be able to provide you insight about the gang."  
Elena froze in her tracks, "Rose… You can't be serious…" her voice barely above a whisper.  
"He is your only chance Elena. The next trial in on 20th March. That's how much time you have." With that she turned on her heels and left the two baffled officers in the cold room.

She fell back to the chair, her mouth still hung open but she didn't utter a word.  
"I don't understand this woman. How are we suppose to catch the untraceable vipers?" Stefan huffed, "And what was she saying, 'someone from their line of work.' Who is she talking about?" His eyes widened in shock, "No! She can't be serious. He'll never…"

"He's my only chance, Stefan. I have to try. It's time, we pay Damon Salvatore a visit."

* * *

 **A/N: So... How about hitting the review button and typing in a sentence or two. I'll be waiting eagerly!**


	2. Chapter 2 A blast from the Past

**A/N: Okay, First thing first, thank you all for the story alerts and favorites, and special thanks to those who were kind to post a comment, it's encouraging. :)**  
 **Now, I've got a new job and that requires me to pack my bags and head to a new city. Hence I'd be needing a little time to settle down, get used the environment and things. So what I'm saying is from now on the updates might be a little delayed, but don't worry I will be finishing this story no matter what.**

 **Little secret, my sis Amazing Aisha is there to kick my behind if I tend to get lazy. Until I fall into a regular schedule, stay with me.**

 **Now, I know last chapter was lacking a particular someone that we love, so this entire chapter is dedicated to him... xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2~ A blast from the Past**

 **Never thought I'll see you again,  
Never thought you'd be here again,  
Fate has brought you closer,  
I have plans for you, honey,  
Now you'll see…**

 ** _February 19_** ** _th_** ** _2018  
Philadelphia Correctional Center  
_**22:3O hours

The corridors are eerie, appearing desolate under the dingy light. The metal bars are cold as ice, the figures cover in checked blankets almost seem lifeless. As the heavy boots stomp against the concrete floor, muffling the sounds of snoring men, proceeding towards the very end until it reaches the terminal. The two inmates were engrossed in their game, soundlessly holding the cards in front of their faces. Briefly glancing into the other's eye, right hand extending to the deck of cards, drawing one swiftly placing in the other hand. Arranging, smirking, the scene was playing in a perfect sync completely oblivious to the outside of their tiny cell. The sound of a baton clashing against the metal bars caused one of the inmates to rattle against his bunk. The other however didn't faze to the slightest.

"Come on, Parker, it's your turn." He let out nonchalantly as if the clacking metals didn't reverberate the space mere minutes ago.  
The impatient guard was turning furious by the show of arrogance, "You, Salvatore! You have a visitor." He said pointing at the dark haired man.

As if they were nonexistent, he drew another card from the deck, the inmate named Parker gulped eyeing the guards but mimicked the action nonetheless.  
"Three of a Kind! Now Parker I hope you'll not cower from the…"  
"I won't. I don't need to… I've got a Flush! Take that Salvatore." He said with a smug grin.  
"Wh-what? How is that… Kai! You cheating scum…"  
The guy clicked his tongue, "I knew you're a sore loser, but you calling me names is out of line, Salvatore." He placed his hand on his heart feigning hurt, "Besides, you can't say it until it's proven." He laughed like a maniac, he was about to receive a blow on the face but was halted by the guard.

"Stop this nonsense, you morons. I ain't got entire night, you're commanded to be present at the interrogation room at once." His chest was heaving, his nostrils flaring with rage, "I suggest you cooperate or…"  
The dark haired man whirled his head, his striking blues met with the fuming guards face, "Look, I know it isn't a thrilling sight to watch two men play poker in a rotten cell, but unfortunately that's your job. You have my sympathy but I think that's the only thing you're good at" he smirked, "Officer, what was your name again?" he shot his eyes up, pretending to be in deep thought, "Ah! Bratty! No wait, was it Brandy? Or Buffy… Yeah 'Buffy the vampire slayer'."

Before he could comprehend he felt a jab directly at his nose, followed by one to his jaw sending him to topple to the floor. "It's Brady, you'll do well to remember that."  
"Hey, hey, officer you can't just hit an inmate like that…" Kai's quivering voice was immediately silenced by Brady's savage expression.  
"You want to be the next to meet my fist?" he pointed at his bloodied knuckle. Kai shook his head. "Thought so. Shut up and stay put." He focused his attention on the other man, who was wiping off the blood with his sleeves. He dragged him up on his feet and cuffed his hands.

The dark haired man was being hauled through the corridor, head hung low, hands cuffed, like an encaged animal he was pushed and probed. Upon reaching the said interrogation room he glanced up at the guard, a light bruise was forming on the underside of his jaw, his philtrum had a faint streak of blood, but the unnerving smile never left his face. "You ruined my game, Officer Brady." Without hearing any reply he pushed pass the door.

"My, my, my… Now that's a blast from the past." There's no trace of surprise in his features, he casually strolled towards the desk and plopped himself on the chair, his cuffed hands resting on the table. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a chipper tone.

"Look Salvatore, I'm not in a mood for your theatrics right now…"  
He pursed his lips, "Sergeant Ronald, I'm hurt, no greetings? I thought we're closer than this." He said.  
Stefan's gaze travelled over his features, "There was no need for it, I can see you're doing quite well." He said gesturing towards the fresh wounds, "I must admit, orange looks good on you." for a split second he saw the man's eyes grew cold but the mischievous glint was back in the next moment.  
"What can I say, I'm an attractive man, Sergeant. You know what they say, 'Orange is the new Black'."

Stefan was a minute away from planting another bruise on his face but he knew he had to keep his calm. He took a few deep breaths, contemplating on how to approach the man. They were running out of time, his arrogance won't earn him point. He decided to cut to the chase.

Stefan began, "What I'm about to tell you is confidential and if you didn't guess already it's kind of urgent."  
"Of course it's urgent." He huffed, "And what I can tell this entire mission of yours is off the record." He stared into Stefan's baffled face for a second. He rolled his eyes and continued, "How stupid do you think I am? You coming to Philadelphia prison, plucking me from the cell in the middle of the night, dragging me to this freaking chamber. And to top it all there's no fancy tools to record this conversation." He paused for a second, "Don't bother denying it. Get to the point, it will save us both a hell lot of time."

"What can you tell us about the vipers?" Stefan voiced out in a blunt tone. Watching for the first time his face turning pale, Stefan couldn't decipher was it from shock or…  
"How do you know about them?" all tinges of amusement gone from his voice.  
"We need to get our hands on those riff raffs, one of our trusted officer is being framed. Although we don't have any proof but we suspect that gang is behind all this mess. We're on a time bound here and we don't have any lead. They're practically untraceable, no one has any knowledge except for… you."  
"What makes you think I know anything?" Stefan opened his mouth but was cut off, "And you forgot to mention what's in it for me? I mean if I help you catch them you're officer will get back his position, what will I get?"  
"We're willing to strike a deal." He looked intrigued and Stefan took it as his cue to continue, "If you help us we're willing to shorten your sentence. It's not official, but we'll get the deed once we have your confirmation. You'll be serving for 2 more years instead of 7." Stefan exclaimed breathlessly.

He didn't utter a single word, his eyes were fixated at his bound hands. "You realize that you'll have to let me out of this place if you want my help. I mean I can't be much help sitting in a cell. As you mentioned The Vipers are crafty, they make sure to clear their tracks. I have to pull a lot of strings to get a sliver of information and even I'm not capable of doing that being locked within these four walls."

"You will be taken out of the cell, if it isn't obvious. You'll be under my supervision 24*7." Stefan said in an annoyed tone.

"Let me get this straight." He straightened his back, his demeanor composed, "You're willing to let me out of this prison until you catch whoever his hiding behind the name 'Viper', you're willing to shorten my stay as well, in return you ask for my assistance, since your intelligence network is plain incompetent."  
"Yes…" Stefan replied through gritted teeth.  
"Hmm… And all these promises will be made official through a deed?"  
"Yes."  
He gave a curt nod and then burst into laughter, trying his best to clutch his stomach by his bound hands. "Oh, Sergeant. I thought you didn't have a funny bone in there, but I have to admit I was wrong."  
"Care to elaborate what made you break into hysterics?"  
"You… Your deal." He said in between laughter. Seeing the other man still standing with an unreadable expression he composed himself before continuing, "You're gonna let me out. What makes you think I won't flee the second I step out of this hell hole?"

It was Stefan's turn to smirk, "Because you can't."  
"Now Sergeant, I know you've got skills, I mean you caught me the first time. But make no mistakes this time that won't be the case."  
"Oh I'm not worried about that. You can't flee, even if you want to…" Stefan glanced up at his face, "What no witty replies?" he took out an odd looking cuff from his suit pocket. "You see, this nifty little band will be attached to your wrist. This is not some simple tracking device. A part of it, a tiny chip will be surgically placed inside your skin. The band should be in contact with the chip at all times. If anyone tries to forcibly remove it, the chip will release a lethal poison into your blood stream and you'll be dead before you can say 'Adios'." His grin grew wider witnessing the horrid expression on the other's face. "The chip can be deactivated only from the headquarters, so once we have the culprits in jail I'd inform the headquarters to deactivate the thing."

Tick tock, tick tock, the hand moved in its own accord, counting every second, synced with rugged beating hearts. None of them spoke for a while, their gazes never left one another's, focused yet dispersed.

"You want me to agree to a death sentence, you want be to be at your mercy all the time?" his face was devoid of emotion, almost calm, "Basically you want me as a sniff dog, to be used until needed and then to be discarded, thrown into this pathetic cage." His voice was up several notches.  
"Salvatore…"  
He banged his fist against the table, metal dashing against metal, the bang reverberating through the walls, "Listen to me, Sergeant" he spat, "If you want my assistance, it's going to be on my terms. The minute I get you those nasty Vipers, I'll be pardoned from my sentence, and about that fancy band, there's not a chance in hell that thing is coming anywhere near me." He slumped back on the chair, "That's my deal, take it or leave it. And Sergeant, tell your 'trusty officer' to kiss his career goodbye, 'cause without my guidance you can't…"

"Let's not jump into conclusions," Stefan replied in a smug tone, his fingers lazily gliding over the tracking band. "Are you certain you want to stay locked up for 7years, leaving your family to fend for themselves." His eyes were downcast but he could sense a change in the man's demeanor. "Now from what I can recall, you had a sister right? What was her name?"  
"Don't" he hissed, but Stefan continued dismissing his blazing eyes, "Um, Caroline, yeah, that's about it. Is she still one of your concerns, do have any idea what has become of her after your 'glorious capture'. Or maybe you just don't give a damn, after all she's not your blood…"  
"Shut up! Stop spewing lies about my sister. She was never a part of any of this, you damn well know that. If one more word comes out of that filthy mouth of yours, I'm gonna rip your tongue out…" his eyes were red rimmed, venom dripping from each syllable.

"Threats won't get you anywhere. I'd suggest you use a little less of this," he made yapping gesture with his left hand, while his other hand went behind his ear, "and a little more these." He sighed before continuing, "Look, I know your sister was not involved in your business, that's probably the only thing that you've done right. But that didn't spare her from the cruel fate." The dark hair man kept on gazing, "After you were taken down, your entire empire fell apart. Your loyal dogs ran the instant the news was made public. All your accounts were ceased, and few people who decided to remain faithful were thrown out of your bungalow, leaving them to their own demise including your sister. The ship sank with the captain." He couldn't help the sarcastic glint in his voice.

He sat immobile in his chair, his frame rigid but he didn't utter a single word, "Salvatore, this is your only chance, we need you as much as you need this deal."  
"I need time to think about it." He replied.  
"Come on now, you…"  
He held up his hand, halting Stefan mid sentence, "I said, I'll think about it. It's quite late Sergeant, I want to be taken back now, I'd say you do the same." He was almost on his feet when the door was pushed ajar.

"Damon…"

The voice, enchanting & elusive, like a siren humming lullaby, alarming and feverish, he was certain, it's an illusion, a dream. Because the reality was plain unnerving. He didn't want to turn, simply 'cause he couldn't.

"Damon, please. We don't have time for this, give us an answer, be it yes or no, and we'll leave. You can't keep us hanging like this."  
Damon squinted his eyes shut, his face contoured in a mix of rage and hurt. He forcefully drew in air, attempting to calm his quivering posture. Ever so slowly he turned towards the door. There she was standing like a fierce panther, wounded but never backing down, just the way he remembered. He advanced towards her, pretending to tyrannize while all he wanted to grasp the bizarre reality.

"So this is your 'trusty officer'?" his question was directed towards Stefan but his gaze never left her form, "The infamous Detective Gilbert, is being framed." He stepped closer, his breath lingering over her ear, "How does it feel, to get a taste of your own medicine? To be backstabbed when you're vulnerable, Elena…" he watched her shudder for a split second but within the next moment her shield was up. He smirked and took a tentative step back, his face now aligned with Stefan's.

"Sergeant Ronald, you forgot to mention this pesky little detail. If only you told me about the identity of the damsel in distress, I guess the fault is mine. I should have figured it out, your desperation, futile attempts to keep your composer despite my provocation, it all pointed in one direction. I would have given my answer right away." He took a dramatic pause, his eyes dancing between the two officials, his smirk grew wide as he witness the anxiety multiplying in their eyes.

"Just give us a damn answer, Salvatore." Stefan barked.

The man laughed, "I believe Detective Gilbert is qualified enough to solve the mystery. The girl's got skills, my assistance would just be an unnecessary ailment in your mission." He turned back to the door, "My answer is No. I decline your generous offer, Detective Gilbert."

"But Damon…" she took a sharp breath, "Just listen to me, my entire career is at jeopardy and you can…"  
"No Elena, I can't… I won't. There's no temptation in the world that can make me agreeable to work with you. Good luck, Detective Gilbert."

She stood in the middle of the cold interrogation room, frozen while every fiber of her body screamed in frenzy. Each footstep mocked her of the situation until they became faint, soon dissipating into oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N: How about a review? I really appreciate all those who take time to give the story/chapter a read, but please do let me know how you felt once you finished the said chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Judas Kiss -part 1

A/N: Hello, everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, hope you guys are still interested in this story. I know it has been way too long and I should be murmuring apologies nonstop but that is not going to do any good. Instead I promise that from now on the updates are going to be regular. I won't make you wait like this. I had to relocated and with new job, new place my writing kind of took a back seat for a while. But it's always there in the back of my mind. Whatever it is I'm not going to abandon Delena, simply because I need them in my life, period!

As always my sis Amazing Aisha has been my constant support, and even if I get lazy she's there to put me back on track. Okay, I'm done with excuses, now let's get on with the story. :P

* * *

 **Chapter 3~ Judas Kiss -part 1**

 **It all began in the cold December night,**  
 **when you came by my door, seeking shelter**  
 **Hurt & wounded, pretending to be defenseless,**  
 **And then everything changed.**

 ** _February 20_** ** _th_** ** _2018  
14_** ** _th_** ** _street NW  
_** 02:00 hours

Elena was being kept on house arrest, after some persuasion from the police chief and considering Elena's previous records, the judge reluctantly agreed for her not to be locked in the department cell, until her trial. The condition being, she'd be under police surveillance at all time, no exception. Despite being at the familiar confines of her bedroom, Elena found sleep to be elusive for the night. She was tossing and turning on bed, her entire frame enveloped by a layer of perspiration, while her head thrashed against the pillow.

Within the expanse of 48hours her life had taken a downward road straight to her doom. She was mere a breath away from closing the case. Now, not only did she lose her lead, she is now the prime suspect of the case she has been investigating. Her name, her career, years of hard work, all was tarnishing right in front of her eyes and she stood frozen at bay. Her only hope of redemption was in the hand of a criminal, someone she herself had put behind bars. Someone she had tricked all those years back.

Her mind was in chaos, with one foot in present other in past, hanging by a thread, one miscalculated step and she might slip into limbo.

 ** _2015, sometime during summer  
Police head quarters_**

Fresh out of graduate class Kimberly & Elena were given the opportunity to join the Philadelphia Police Department. It had been 3 months since their enrollment, Kim had been appointed in the intelligence unit, Elena's been assigned field duties. She lived for the thrill of it, people might get deceived by her petite figure but over the course of her short service she has proven to be an asset for the department.

The memory is fresh in her mind. A team of 5 young officers ceased a huge illegal consignment, the heroin found was worth over $2 million. When the other officers were busy chasing the transporter, Elena evaded the metal containers, and there she caught hold of the pimp, hidden in a secret compartment in the truck container. Agreed he was just a common scum, but he could be their key to break into the high lord's castle.

Elena was celebrating along with her colleagues over a hot cup of coffee and curly fries when she was called by the police chief. She expected to be congratulated with a pat on her back instead she was rewarded with a new mission. She could hardly contain her excitement, as newbie officer it was a great honor to be working under detective Ronald. She's met him before during her training period in the academy. The man was strikingly handsome, but what caught her eye was his polite nature, despite holding such designation he didn't belittle his subordinates. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, forcing her to take a detour to the washroom. After emptying her bladder, she felt the tingling nerves settle down a bit. She took a few calming breaths and wiped her face with cold water. Smoothening down her uniform and she proceeded towards her destination.

Banging her knuckles over the thick glass, she pushed the door ajar, poking her head through the space she greeted him, "Good afternoon Sergeant, may I come in?"  
The brown haired man offered her a smile and gestured for her to take a seat. Her eyes glanced over the various papers scattered over the desk. She tilted her head to catch any significant detail but snapped out it once she heard him clearing his throat.  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to…"  
"It's alright, officer Gilbert." He averted his gaze to the monitor, turning it to her side, "What do you know about Damon Salvatore?" he asked, his eyes searching the monitor.  
"Ah… Sir, Damon…" she stuttered, "Not much. He's the chair person of Forbes Corporation, which is involved in export & import…"  
"Any criminal records that you know of?" she was cut off by his blunt tone.  
"Nothing on records, at least nothing that I know. In fact both his professional and personal life is void of scandals."  
"Exactly!" Stefan exclaimed, his tone carried a hint of frustration.

"He is oddly clean, no records, not even a bitsy scandal is there about this man, which made me suspicious in the first place." He sighed before continuing, "The Forbes Co. came into business 10years back, he was a mere 17year old boy but he has always been sharp, and have made a niche in the business world over a short time. They started off with Vaccines for Human medicine. Within a year span, they were knee deep in profit, expanding their business to new heights. While legal trade was restricted to food commodities and medicine, illegal trade consisted of everything from dust to gold. But no matter what we try we can't get a whiff of his involvement. As you've pointed correctly his life is void of scandals." He stared at the scattered papers, scrutinizing over the fine prints. "I've been working on this case over a year. All my resources, leads just led me to dead ends. These smugglings, drugs, illegal arms, jewel, Forbes co. is behind this and Salvatore is the master mind."

"So we need to catch him during the act." Elena stated defiantly.  
Stefan smirked, "Correct, you're smarter than you look Gilbert. We need to catch him red handed, in order to do so, we need to plant a mole inside the lion's den."  
Elena nodded in understanding, "What you want me to do sir?"  
Stefan pointed at the screen, "Damon Salvatore, this man, we need to gain his trust. That's where you come in." The picture changed, the screen flashed a photo of a young blond girl. "What I've managed to dig up is Damon was taken in by the Forbes when he was a young boy. They've brought him up as their own. Salvatore shares a deep bond with his family, although they're not his own blood, but somehow he's protective of them. He has one weakness, his baby sister Caroline, to get close to Salvatore; the easiest way is through his sister." Stefan continued, "According to my sources, she's a senior in East Modern High, a typical spoiled brat if I may add. Your job is to befriend her, get close to the family and when the opportunity presents itself, you strike."

Elena gave a brief nod, Stefan smiled at her reassuringly. Don't worry, Gilbert. We'll be there to back you up. Anytime you need, give us a signal and we'll get you out. But you must keep your guard up." He pushed back the revolving chair and reached for his drawer. "Remember, these are dangerous people, they won't tolerate disloyalty and we can't lose this opportunity. This might be our only chance to unveil this man and put an end to the cycle of crime."

Elena swallowed past the lump, but she knew the risks that came with this job, "I won't disappoint you sir." She stated with confidence. Stefan smiled and handed her a sealed envelope. "You'll find the necessary information on this case inside the flash drive. There are some essential gadgets that might come handy during the mission. Study all the details and keep an eye on your subject. When you're well equipped, arrangements will be made for you to join the school."

She took the envelope and got up from her seat, "I'll prepare the plan of action and come and discuss with you sir. Thank you, Sergeant Ronald, it'll be a pleasure to work with you." With that she turned on her heels and left the cabin.

 ** _June 19_** ** _th_** ** _2015  
East Modern High_**  
10:00 hours

Hustling and bustling the mass of students were uncoiled in their respective corners. The jocks were busy flaunting their skills with a soccer ball or busy donning their varsity, in an attempt to attract the opposite sex. While a bunch of nerds dutifully took out their books from their lockers. The skater crowd were just consumed in their own little world. Goths were not far behind either, silently watching the world from a distance, as if contemplating their course of action. The world was divergent, so was the High School.

With the resonating bell everyone hurried towards the classes and the corridor soon started to clear out. Elena cautiously trailed behind the principal, balancing a bag in one hand, while adjusting her glasses over her Chinese bangs with the other. Principal Wilton was explaining the teacher about the 'new exchange student' and how she'll be finishing her senior year in EM High, Elena however scanned the crowd, her eyes locked on the blond sitting up front.

Principal Wilton turned towards the class and cleared his throat, "I hope you all will be welcoming Ms. Gilbert to our school. Now I need a volunteer to familiarize Ms. Gilbert with our campus, so who'll be an enthusiast and grab the opportunity?" His eyes roamed over the faces, some scooting down their chair, some hiding behind the books not bothering that the book is held upside down, some simply ignoring his words. Elena stepped closer to Mr. Wilton and mumbled a name.  
"Ah right, Caroline." He exclaimed, pointing at completely opposite direction from where she was seated. Elena gingerly moved his hand towards her seat, while feigning to stumble over her own feet.  
Caroline jerked her head up, "No! I mean, Mr. Wilton, I would love to, but this week all my time is dedicated for the inter school dance competition, I really couldn't…"  
"Perfect then." Her protest was cut off abruptly, "Elena here can help you with all the arrangements, I'm sure you'd be glad to have an extra pair of hands."  
"But…"  
"I'm glad everything is settled. You all have a good day." Before Caroline could rant further he was out of the classroom.

Elena took a seat next to Caroline; placing her belongings down she extended her hand towards the blond. "Hello, I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert."  
She eyed her hand for a second and reached for it, "Caroline Forbes." She glanced at the teacher then back to the girl, "Listen I don't mean to be rude but I don't like this forced friendship. So just tag behind me for the day, you'll get an idea about the place. And wherever I don't set foot, those you can totally avoid, trust me you won't miss much. But don't try to cling on me after that. Agreed?"  
Elena gulped but gave a brief nod; she had to come up with something, fast.

The rest of the period was spent in silence, once the bell chimed the students hurried out of the class. Elena too started to wrap her stuff, though a bit overwhelmed by the atmosphere she decided not to dwell much on her nerves.  
"Are you coming or not?"

Startled by the voice she glanced up to find an impatient Caroline by door, visibly displeased by her clumsiness. She nodded in affirmation and walked out of the room. True to her words, in between hopping from classrooms Caroline introduced her to different sections, library, music room, entertainment room, staff canteen and most important washrooms on different floors. Elena's presumption about the blond was transforming, despite her appearance the girl was smart. She couldn't deny that, although she might be classified as 'brat' but she didn't neglect her responsibilities.

##

The day passed on its own accord, finally coming down to the last period. The girls changed into their skimpy shorts and EM High tee and gathered around the Gym. As soon as the PE teacher walked in, the chattering ceased instantly. Appearance can be deceptive, Mrs. Rogers was a living proof of the statement, her small stature seemed almost harmless, cute even but the moment she opened her mouth, Elena was shell shocked. This lady would never require a microphone to make an announcement. In her gruff voice she declared today to be Volleyball day. Teams were formed and last name announced was 'Caroline'.

"Mrs. Rogers, please excuse me for the day. I have dance practice in the evening and I can't possible injure or overexert myself."  
"Forbes! I wasn't under the impression I was giving you an option. Drop the act and join the line, now!" she said nonchalantly, busy scribbling down in her clip board.  
"But, Mrs. Rogers, our school's reputation is…"  
"I'll count to five; by the time I reach one I want to see your pretty face in position with your team mates."

Caroline muttered a curse under her breath and was about to take a step forward, but stopped in her tracks. "Umm, Mrs. Rogers, maybe I can replace Caroline for the day…" Elena could feel numerous pair of eyes gaping at her, some curious, some shocked and she could swear she saw a glint of admiration in Caroline's blue orbs.  
"And who might you be?" Mrs. Rogers asked, authority evident in her voice, she flipped the pages over her clip board, before Elena could answer her question she blurted out. "Exchange student!" her lips formed something between a smile and grimace. "Listen kid, since you're new, I'll let this one pass. In my class what I say is law, got it. And have you even played before?" Her eyes scrutinized the petite girl in front. "Doesn't look like it." Without sparing another glace she dismissed her.  
"I think Principal Wilton forgot to mention, that I was a part of the team in my previous school, and not only did I play, we managed to…"  
"Is that so…" She turned towards the girl, "Let's do a try out shall we? 3 full circles of the gym, 2minutes, if you're back in same spot before my stopwatch ticks 12, you're in the team."

Elena smiled, her hands gathered around her locks, securing them with a rubber band, she scooted down. Her heart thudding against her chest, her eyes gazing up front. She lifted her hips and sprinted over the dense wooden floor. The eyes kept gawking at the sprinting girl, the stopwatch marked 45 seconds as she completed first circle, another 40 sec for the next one, leaving her 35 seconds to accomplish the task.  
Someone from the crowd cheered, ten more seconds, she was almost there. Mrs. Rogers never took her eyes off the watch, 5, 4, 3…  
"Down." Elena panted, her hands resting on her hips.  
Slowly the lady glanced up, she clicked the watch and blew the whistle motioning for the girls to get back to their position. "Come on, get in the line already."

Elena stood baffled in her position, while the others moved according to instruction.

Mrs. Rogers turned back abruptly, glaring at the girl, "New girl, do I have to send separate invitation for you? Didn't you hear me, get in the line." She smirked, "Deal's a deal, you're in the team Gilbert. Now before I change my mind…" she needn't finish as Elena jogged to the middle of the court to join her team mates. "And Forbes, you're excused for the day. But don't make it a habit."

Elena knew, within the expanse of 15minutes she had managed to win not one but two hearts.

16:00 hours

 _G, how's your first day? Any luck with the SPARROW? Was there any trouble?  
-Dt. R. _

Elena glanced over her shoulder for any prying eyes, before sending in a quick reply.

 _Everything going according to plan, SPARROW will soon be caught up in our web.  
-G_

She patiently waited for the following text, as if on cue her screen flashed and without delaying she clicked on the virtual envelope.

 _Good! Keep me updated, I'm sending in your apartment details in a minute. I need to discuss something regarding the case. Are you free to take call at present?  
-Dt. R._

The gym locker room wasn't befitting for this conversation, one can never be sure of what/who might lurk around the shadows.

"Elena… God! I've been searching every nook and cranny of this…" she titled her head, "Seriously! You didn't find a better place to send dirty text to your boyfriend than this…" She motioned with her pointer finger.  
"Caroline… Um…" She gingerly pocketed her phone and stood up, "That wasn't my boyfriend, and I don't dirty text."  
The blond rolled her eyes, "Come on, now. I'm not your mom." She went towards her, hooking her arm with her own she pulled the reluctant girl out of her hideout. "Okay, I was thinking before I head out for my dance rehearsal, how about we make a detour to Betty's. They're smoothies are to die for, beside we need to replenish our bodies."

By the time Elena could grasp her words they were out of the gym, almost reaching the end of the hallway. "I… I don't know, Caroline. I mean, I've to head back home and I thought you don't want to be clingy." She said hesitantly. _  
_"I said you can't be clingy, I can cling to you all I want." She turned to face her, "Listen Elena, I'm sorry if I was being rude, I didn't mean to…"  
"Don't worry about it, I can understand." She gave a reassuring smile.  
"Okay then, next stop Betty's." She let out a cheerful giggle while tugging Elena out on the driveway.  
"Wooahh… Slow down. I didn't agree to…"  
"Come on, Elena, think of it as a treat to new found friendship." Her eyes almost sparkled with joy. Elena could feel the tale tell signs of guilt rising up to the surface, she was to quick brush it off. Mixing work with emotion will never lead to any good. The sudden honk of a car stopped her trail of thought.

A steel grey SUV was pulled along the edge of the driveway, it wasn't one of those ridiculously expensive vehicles, that looked it was pulled out straight from a '007 movie'. But the custom made rimes, shining wheel disk, to stylish bumpers and the sparkling head lamp, it oozed swag. She was preoccupied ogling the car that she nearly overlooked the man getting out of the plush leather seat, now wrapped in Caroline's embrace.

Her petite frame wasn't able to hide much, the rims of his wine polo shirt and beige shorts were peeking through. His dark hair, disheveled yet perfectly scattered over his forehead, and the moment he uplifted his head Elena was forced to draw in a sharp inhale. Those sultry pale orbs fixated with her hazel ones, she'd seen him on news papers, even in the pictures at Stefan's office over the past week, but to stand in front of his intense gaze, struggling to keep her composure seemed a task in itself.

"Doll, you forgot to mention, we'll be having company this evening." He said, his eyes locked with the brunette girl.  
Caroline glanced back, "Um, it was kind of a last minute thing." She flashed her innocent face, knowing well he wouldn't be able to resist. He shook his head and pinched her cheeks. "Won't you introduce me to your friend?"  
"Of course." The blond tugged at his arms closing the distance between the two, "Elena, meet by brother, Damon Salvatore." She motioned with her hand, "And Donnie, this is Elena Gilbert, new member of the volleyball team and an expert sprinter."

"Caroline!" The voices boomed in unison.  
"What?" she glanced at them baffled.  
"How many times I told you not to call me that in public."  
"But it's your name, and it sounds cute."  
He ruffled her hair and pulled her towards the car, "Come on now, don't want to keep my Doll waiting."

He looked over his shoulder, "Are you coming, Ms. Gilbert?"  
"Um, yeah…" And without another word she hopped up in the back seat, while Caroline claimed the passenger seat next to Damon.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, blue staring at browns through rearview mirror. Elena couldn't decipher this sensation, he was a criminal and she was a cop, it was her instinct to feel the pull of a magnet. Then why it seemed different, why it felt like a brewing storm deep inside. It was suppose to be as clear as black & white, then why it seemed to form greys…

* * *

 **How about a review?**

* * *

 **A/N: I have another story coming up shortly, it's an angst, so you've been warned before hand. The idea kind of popped in my head and I just had to write/type it down. So keep your eyes open for "Northern Star". This particular one is close to my heart, somehow I'm emotionally attached to it. It won't be everyone's cup of tea and some may find it ridiculous, but I'd say give it a read, trust me, you won't be disappointed. So that's about it.  
See you next time, until then, be safe, be happy and keep on spreading DE love. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Judas Kiss -part 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you all for your support, for sticking around, I know how frustrating it is to wait for updates, especially if the author promises and doesn't comply. So I'm back with my apologies. I think I'm going to settle down to once 15days update for one chapter, so that I'll be able to keep up with it.**

 **Anyhow, for those who are interested, I have a new story, 'Northern Star', the first chapter has already been posted so feel free to go and have a look at it. I'll repeat myself again, it's not everyone's cup of tea, our DE is different in this one, but this one is close to my heart, so I don't think you'll be disappointed. I'm done with my shameless self promotion, so without further delay, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4~ Judas Kiss -part 2**

 **Oh Baby! Let's start from the very beginning,**  
 **let us be strangers once more,**  
 **let us fall in love! For the heck of it.**  
 **Let's put up a show,**  
 **for the world to cheer, for the crowd to rejoice,**  
 **for us to devour, one more time…**

 ** _February 20_** ** _th_** ** _2018  
Philadelphia Correctional Center  
_**02:00 hours

Damon laid flat on his back, arms tucked behind his head; eyes wide open, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling above. From outside, he looked calm as stagnant water, but the impending tsunami was racking his insides. Was it fate giving him one chance to avenge, or was it some trick to redeem himself.  
"Kai, quit staring and go back to sleep." He said without sparing a glance at his startled inmate.  
"I wasn't staring. I was just thinking if that douche officer hit your skull so hard, that you can't fall asleep now."  
He rolled his eyes, "Ugg! Kai, give it a rest will ya! Beside, my skull is too thick to be broken by one punch."  
"Um, are you going to leave me? Here, all alone?"  
Damon turned, poking his head out to see an intent looking Kai staring down at him, "Go back to sleep."

Damon has met a fair share of weird personas in his life, out of all, his inmate certainly stands out; he could never decipher the mystery that is Kai Parker. But at present he couldn't afford to cloud his mind with anything else but one obnoxiously yet enchanting detective, the little panther.

 ** _June 25_** ** _th_** ** _2015  
Forbes Mansion, 5_** ** _th_** ** _PVT Street  
_** 18:00 hours

Both girls were sprawled over the plush leather couch, with 'The Duff' playing on their flat screen. Caroline kept on rambling about her dance practice while Elena's eyes scanned through the vast living area for the umpteenth time. After her encounter with the PE teacher, these two have become fast friends. It was practically impossible to say that they've met only 6days back. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the other's antics, sure, it was strictly her job, she had to pretend to be her friend. One would say she'd been doing an excellent job, she laughed at all right places, gave suggestions whenever necessary and most importantly listened patiently, even when it was complete and utter nonsense that came out of the girl's mouth. In short, she played the role of a 'dutiful best friend' because it was her job; at least she kept on chanting this to herself.

Elena heard the front door opening and soon heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor, her head automatically tilted towards the doorway. Seeing her distracted Caroline too diverted her attention, as the familiar figure emerged in front, the blond jumped off the couch and hurried to the door, encircling her arms around the figure.  
"Donnie! I'm so glad you're back." She squealed and hugged him tight. "I thought you're not gonna be here for my performance." She pulled back, a cute little pout adored her face.  
He chuckled, "I wouldn't miss your dance for anything, Doll. You know that." He tapped her nose earning a giggle from the girl. She unwrapped herself and took a few steps back.  
"How's your trip? Did you get to meet…"  
Before she could complete Damon intervened, "Yes, I did." He smiled.  
"Good!" She slurred, "Now, did you get my LaDuca, Rachelle 3" soft sole in charcoal black?"  
He scratched his head in an awkward manner, "Um… Doll it's…"  
"You forgot?"  
"No, of course not. Ric had gone through each and every store, but the company doesn't manufacture that particular design anymore."  
The girl turned backwards, she was about to walk further but was halted by the cardboard box that tentatively hung in front of her. She eyed the item cautiously, "What's this?"  
He gestured her to open the box. She held the rectangular mass in hand and flipped the lid open, as her eyes met with the item tucked under the butter paper, she squealed, her shrill cry reverberated the space.  
His face scrunched up, "Doll, please, have mercy on my ear drums."  
"Oh my God! Donnie! I love you, I love you!" She took the shimmering pair out, her fingers traced over the buckle, "But its silver grey with studs. I haven't seen the design…"  
"Because, I got it custom made straight from the factory, with your initials on the clasp. It's one of a kind." He pulled her closer and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
"I'd do anything to put a smile on that face." She flashed an ear splitting grin and embraced him.

Elena watched the scene play in forefront, she was genuinely enthralled by their relationship, but that half finished sentence did get her intrigued. She glanced at the embracing duo, her eyes shifting from her friend to Damon, at that moment he jerked his head up. She didn't cower under his incessant gaze, but those sultry blues certainly made her mind foggy.

 ** _June 26_** ** _th_** ** _2015  
EM High  
_**(Inter school Dance competition) ** _  
_**17:30 hours

The evening was nothing short of magic, right from the brightly lit sky, to the enchanting decoration that has transformed the school gym into a Starry Night. Different hues of blue drapes hung from the wall, strings of white light were spread like a web above, glittering stars were suspended from the cloud and gigantic moon cut out were placed on the floor. Parents along with students and other guests were seated on the bleachers while the delegates took their place on the dice along with Principal Wilton.

One after the other the students showcased their talents, group performances, duets then solo. Damon took an empty seat next to Elena and watched intently while Caroline strutted through the dance floor. Her glimmering shoes glided over the dance floor as her body swayed with the upbeat Latin music. She was absorbed in the chimes of maraca & conga, as her body flowed with the rhythm. As her performance reached peak the crowd erupted into loud applause. Damon didn't even realize he was up on his feet while his palms continued to frantically applaud his little sister. He felt a sudden warmth spread through his chest, pride for his little 'Doll', the girl he'd seen grow up in front of his eyes.

After a short refreshment break the judges were back with the results, while EM High secured both places as 'Winner' & 'Runner's up' in group dance category, West High got 'Winning' position for Duet. Damon waited with baited breath when they were about to announce the result for solo performance. He glanced over the podium but unfortunately he couldn't locate his sister from the throng of performers. Predictably, Caroline won the competition, all her fellow students cheered for her. One particular wail from a sandy haired guy didn't go unnoticed by Damon. But when she was called upon she was nowhere to be found.

Damon wearily looked over the squealing crowd, but nothing, not a trace of the blond. His inquisitive eyes met Elena's face, that mirrored his expression, he could feel dread settling in the pits of his stomach. Considering his line of work, both legal & illegal he has got rivals in abundance. His brain immediately conjuring up the worst, hastily he climbed down the bleachers and made a beeline towards the exit. He didn't even pay attention to the girl tagging behind. Once out of ear shot he pulled out his cell phone but was halted by a voice.

"She won't pick up; her phone is currently in my possession, Mr. Salvatore." Elena exclaimed, clearly worried for her friend.  
Damon weaved his hand through his hair, "Do you have any idea where…"  
"Um… She won't go out of the campus, maybe we should look in the girl's room."

With a slight nod of his head, they proceeded towards the locker room, but no luck. They hurried down the corridor, opening each class room, only to be greeted by deafening silence. As the doors opened and closed one after the other, standing in front of empty rooms, Damon felt he'd been pushed near the cliff. If anything happens to… he couldn't muster up the courage to complete that thought. They were about to climb up to 3rd level when a faint mewling sound caught her attention. Without wasting a second she followed the source. Bemused by the detour Damon trailed behind her without a word.

"Where are you…?"  
He was immediately silenced by the petite brunette, "Chemistry Lab, I think I heard something…" she whispered. With cautious step she advanced towards the door, silently pushing the door ajar. Her eyes met a dark silhouette, tangled in a corner, enveloped in darkness. As her vision adjusted with the darkness, she could make out the edges of Caroline's attire, her delicate form covered by a masculine figure, restricting her movements. A sudden rush of energy coursed through her veins, before she could realize her hand gripped the man's collar, prying him off her. Her knee instantly collided with his ribs sending him toppling over the floor.

"What the… Oh my… Stop it! Stop it!" Caroline shrieked, blood draining from her face.  
"You…" Damon pulled the man up by his lapels, "How dare you lay your hands on my sister? You piece of…" his fist was a mere inch away from the man's face.  
"No Don-Damon! Please! Stop this! It's not his fault…. Donnie…" Caroline pleaded her voice hoarse from continuous sobbing.  
Damon shot his head in her direction, his eyes red with fury, his face contoured in pure anguish, "Go to my car with your friend, I'll be there as soon as I'm done."  
"Please listen to me; it's not what it looks like. You got it all wrong. We… We like each other… Please just…"  
"Caroline! In the car, now!"  
She knew this discussion was over, she sobbed uncontrollably in Elena's arms, "Please, don't… don't hurt him." Reluctantly she went out of the room.

Damon dragged the man out of the room into the illuminated corridor, he scrutinized the man in front, in his rage he didn't recognize the man's familiar face. But this new found realization only fueled his anger furthermore. "Niklaus! What the hell were you doing with my sister?"  
"I…I… Mr. Salvatore… I…"  
"Answer me!" he growled. He was one of the interns in his company; Nik's father had been a hard working employee, after years of honest service when he'd asked for this favor, Damon didn't have the heart to deny. If anything he genuinely liked the boy, like his father Niklaus was hardworking and smart. But he wouldn't allow anyone to mess with his baby sister.  
"I… Care & I, we... like each other." He clutched his aching ribs before speaking, "I swear, I wouldn't hurt her…"  
"Damn right, you won't." He closed his eyelids momentarily, attempting to calm his raging nerves. Reluctantly he unclenched his grip from his shoulder and took a step back. "Get out of my sight, before I lose control."

The drive home was spent in silence, except for the quiet sobs coming from a distressed Caroline. As the car pulled over the driveway, the sobbing girl sprung the door open and rushed towards her room. Damon let out a frustrated sigh; he couldn't bear to see her pain, that being said he couldn't overlook the incident. Both Elena and he got out of the car and followed the footsteps of the other girl.

Upon reaching her room, he gently knocked on the wooden doorframe. "Doll, can I come in?" As expected there wasn't a response from the other end. "Doll, please, open the door, let me talk to you."  
"No! I don't want to talk! Just…" and there came her muffled sobs.

Damon's heart clenched painfully, but he knew he won't be able to get through her, not now at least. Exhaustion took over his features; he was both physically and emotionally drained. He decided to head back to his room but turned back, his eyes scrutinizing the girl beside him.

"I'm glad Caroline has a friend like you."  
"Um, she's…"  
Damon tilted his head, tucking one hand beneath his chin, "I didn't peg you as a wildcat. Let me guess, MMA?"  
"Excuse me, I'm not a wildcat. I took a few self defense classes that's all."  
Damon chuckled, he took a tentative step forward, "I've seen enough to distinguish between a pesky amateur from a well trained fighter."  
She crossed her arms over her chest, "I went for Kickboxing, if that's what you're implying." She said defiantly.  
He smirked and shook his head, "Do you want a ride back home?"  
"I can manage, thank you Mr. Salvatore. Good night." With that she turned on her heels and went down the staircase.  
"Good night, little panther." He murmured, despite the turn of events he couldn't keep the grin away from his face.

* * *

 **I know, Klaus says it better "Little Wolf", but I couldn't help but imagine how it will sound coming out of Damon's mouth. :P  
So what did you guys think? Review! Please!**


End file.
